Binary Code
by DaeMinJae
Summary: "Begini, besok, kita masih libur kan? Mau tidak kalau kita jalan jalan besok?"/Bagaimana bisa Taekwoon hyungnim menyukainya?/"A-ku menerimamu hyung, walau kau tidak gantle sama sekali"/ Sequel Where's Your Sweet Smile? KEO FANFICTION/LEO/KEN/VIXX/KEO/


**Binary Code**

**Sequel Where's Your Sweet Smile**

_**Keo Story**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KEO FANFICTION**

**By DaeMinJae**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

. Sorry for Typos

. Perkataannya ti dak EYD sebagian.

. Sorry for Gaje.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ Taekwoon-i hyung eodini?" Teriak seorang namja cantik, ia berteriak sambil membuka satu persatu pintu didorm.

"Berisik.." Komentar sang magnae dorm tersebut. Sontak namja cantik itu menoleh, wajahnya berkerut, "Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi sanghyuk-i?" Ujar sang namja cantik. Lee Jaehwan yang biasa dipanggil Ken, kepada sang magnae yang diketahui bernama Sanghyuk.

"B-E-R-I-S-I-K" Ujar Sanghyuk. Ia mengeja satu persatu huruf yang ia ucapkan.

Sepertinya Ken sekarang ini sedang tidak dalam mood baik. Ken menunduk dan berguman "Aku berisik ya? Kalau begitu aku akan diam". Ia berjalan menuju ruang pakaian untuk mengambil Jaket musim tebal miliknya. Setelah ia mengambil jaket ia menghela nafasnya. Dan memandang hyuk sang magnae. "Hyung keluar dulu ne, annyeong~" Ujar Ken, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari hyuk ia langsung pergi keluar dari dorm.

Hyuk hanya melongo melihat kelakuan hyung tertua ketiganya itu, tidak seperti biasanya... Sanghyuk kini merasa bersalah telah berkomentar tidak tidak pada hyungnya itu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Musim dingin semakin dekat, Udara diluar cukup dingin, sekitar tiga derajat celcius. Daun daun kini mulai rontok, dan kebanyakan mungkin sudah tidak memiliki daun.

Terlihat Ken sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar disekitar dormnya, sekali-kali ia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil didepannya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil secarik kertas yang sedikit kusut, Ken membuka kertas itu, disitu hanya tertulis angka satu dan nol saja, namun itu dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Ken menghela nafasnya, demi semua koleksi choppernya ia tidak tahu sama sekali arti dari kertas ini, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Yang ia tahu hanya kertas ini dari hyung tersayangnya, dan mungkin lebih spesifik ke kekasih tersayangnya.

"Dasar Taekwoon-i hyung, jelas-jelas dari dulu aku tidak pernah mengerti kode biner, tapi kau masih saja membuat surat seperti ini" gerutu Ken. Ia mempoutkan bibir sexynya. Mungkin para seme yang melihatnya akan tergoda. /digebuk singa/

Ken mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi taman. Ia kembali mendesah. _Apa aku harus menjadi cool? Salah satu fans berkata bahwa aku itu ABnormal? Apa benar? Lagi pula kalau aku menjadi cool, Taekwoon-i hyung pasti marah... argh molla_, Ken mulai berguman tidak jelas. Lihat saja, dia mulai berbicara melenceng dari topik/?.

Akhirnya, Ken mengambil handphonenya, dan membuka sebuah aplikasi penerjemah kode biner.

.

.

.

_**01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100111 01101100 01100001 01101000 00100000 01101011 01100101 01101101 01100001 01110010 01101001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110101 01101110 01100111 01100111 01110101 01101101 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01101001 01101110 01101001 -Leo**_

_**Datanglah kemari, aku menunggumu disini -Leo**_

Itulah yang tertulis diaplikasi penerjemah. Ken hanya menatap malas layar didepannya, Aku disuruh kemana memang, pikirnya. Taekwoon, Jung Taekwoon, yang biasa dipanggil Leo ini memang misterius, dari auranya pun tidak bisa ditebak, namun kharisma dan senyumannya dapat melelehkan seseorang.

.

.

.

Naega wae ireolka~

.

.

Tiba-tiba handphone Ken berbunyi, pertanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk, Ken mengernyitkan alisnya, dari Taekwoon-i hyung? Tumben dia berani mengirim pesan di siang bolong begini?, batin Ken.

Ken membuka pesan tersebut,

**Jaehwany, Lihatlah kesamping kirimu**

Dengan cepat Ken menoleh, namun naas-

Chup...

Wajah Ken seketika merah merona, karena tiba-tiba saat ia menoleh, bibirnya dengan Leo sudah menempel! walau hanya menempel, ini tempat umum! What the hell... Ken sekarang sangat malu...

Leo tersenyum tipis "Aku menunggumu ditempat biasa, kenapa kau tak datang?" Tanya Leo. Tunggu, Leo berbicara sebanyak itu dan tersenyum? Itu bukan keajaiban jika ia bersama Ken, Leo mungkin lebih cerewet dibandingkan N saat bersamanya.

"Mian, err.. Aku baru mengartikan pesan binary darimu hyung" Jawab Ken, gugup. Tangannya menggosok pelan belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, kau mendapatkannya tadi pagi bukan?" Ken hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum samar

.

.

Hening setelahnya

.

.

Entah, Ken yang biasanya tidak bisa diam ini, enggan untuk berbicara sepatah katapun untuk mengawali keheningan diantara mereka.

.

Satu menit..

Dua menit..

Tiga menit..

.

"Taekwoon-i hyung"

"Jaehwany"

Mereka berdua tidak sengaja memanggil secara bersamaan. Ken menunduk malu "Kau duluan saja hyung" tukas Ken.

Leo mengangguk, "Begini, besok, kita masih libur kan? Mau tidak kalau kita jalan jalan besok?" Mendengar itu mata Ken langsung berbinar binar, tidak biasanya Leo mengajaknya jalan jalan. Tangannya mulai bergelayutan manja dilengan Leo, sikap manjanya keluar jika sudah seperti ini, namun Leo sangat suka sifat manja Ken. "Kau tidak berbohong kan?", Leo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

* * *

Keo couple kini tengah menenteng beberapa kantong plastik, berisi makanan, snack dan kebutuhan para member. "Kami pulang~" teriak Ken dan Leo setelah sampai didorm. Sebenarnya, hanya Ken yang berteriak.

Hening, tidak ada balasan, biasanya N sang leader yang selalu menyambut, tapi dia beberapa hari ini tidak pulang karena kejadian mengerikan itu.

"Apa tidak ada orang? Hongbin-i, Sanghyuk-i, Rabi-ya eodini?" Ken berucap sambil menengok sekitar. Leo hanya diam menanggapi.

Ken yang merasa diabaikan itu langsung meraih kantong plastik yang dipegang Leo, dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan, ia meletakkan kantong plastik itu diatas meja.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar mandi dapur terbuka, terlihat Ravi yang tengah mengusap-usap rambut basahnya.

"Ken hyung? Sudah pulang? Dengan Leo hyung?" Tanya Ravi bertubi-tubi. Ken hanya mengangguk.

"Aku membawa makanan, kau pasti belum makan"

"Ne, hyung" Ravi kini tengah berjalan keluar dari dapur, namun terhenti sebentar.

"Ah iya, kau tau dimana Hongbin dan hyuk pergi?" Tanya Ken. "Tadi mereka bilang mau kencan hyung, mereka akan pulang besok sore" Jelas Ravi.

Kini, Ken dan Leo sedang menonton TV berdua, ah tidak... Bertiga dengan Ravi sebenarnya. Mereka menonton acara tersebut dengan seksama. Terutama Leo, matanya menatap layar TV intens. Ternyata, sedang tayang acara sitkom yang diperankan Ken. Boarding House No 24.

Terlihat sudah, Leo kini tengah cemburu berat, karena Ken nya terlalu dekat -menurutnya- lawan mainnya. Min Dohee.

"Hyungdeul, kalian tahu dimana Hakyeon-i hyung sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Ravi tersebut membuyarkan konsentrasi pasangan disampingnya yang tengah serius menonton TV.

"Tidak" Jawab keduanya.

Ravi menghela nafas, _semua member tidak tahu dimana keberadaanmu hyung, kalau begini aku harus kemana lagi mencarimu_, lirih Ravi.

TRING!

Diatas kepala Ravi terdapat sebuah bohlam -ilusi-

Tiba-tiba Ravi mengingat tempat yang belum ia datangi, Villa milik Hakyeon.

"Hyungdeul, aku pergi dulu ne, mungkin aku tidak pulang malam ini.." Ujar Ravi, lalu mengambil jaketnya, dan keluar dorm.

Leo dan Ken mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ravi, cengo. "Dia kenapa?" Pikir mereka.

Pandangan mereka kembali mengarah ke layar TV, namun, danger!

Ternyata sedang ada agedan dimana Ken dan Dohee sedang kissing scane. Leo yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan aura gelap pekat, membuat hawa disekitarnya suram. Padangannya mengalih kepada Ken yang menunduk dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Mati aku malam ini" cicit Ken takut.

* * *

Next Day!.

Sinar matahari mulai berlomba-omba memasuki celah jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden.

Terlihat dua namja yang tidur satu ranjang, dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai leher. Salah satu dari namja tersebut terlihat sekali gugat lelah diwajahnya.

"Eungh,.. au, sakit"

Ken. Namja itu melenguh dalam tidurnya, tapi langsung saja dia meringis kesakitan dan memegang tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Taekwoon-i hyung" Ken memanggil Leo dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. "Eum, ada apa Jaehwany?" Leo membalas dengan mata yang masih menutup. Ken dengan susah payah menjawab "B-bisakah kau mengambilkan air minum, h-hyung? T-tubuhku sangat s-sakit...". Leo dengan sigap membuka matanya dan duduk. Ia menatap Ken, seperti bicara 'Apa kau baik?', Ken yang tidak dapat mengartikan pandangan Leo hanya diam dan menunduk, kepalanya sekarang sangatlah pening.

Leo yang tidak mendapat jawaban itu berdiri, dan mengambil air putih didapur.

"Ini, minumlah"

Leo menuntun Ken untuk duduk. Ken hanya diam, dan meminum air putihnya.

Leo meletakkan gelasnya dinakas samping tempat tidur mereka, kemudian memeluk Ken.

"Mianhae Jaehwany, aku kasar tadi malam"

"Tidak apa hyung, Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dari semua yang kau lakukan 3 tahun ini, ini tidak kasar, dibandingkan waktu ulangtahunmu kemarin." Jelas Ken, ia mencoba tersenyum. Agar Leo tidak khawatir dengannya.

"Hyungie, Hari ini jadi jalan-jalan kan?" Tanya Ken. Leo hanya diam.

"Kebiasaan... hyung jawablah~" Pinta Ken.

Leo menghela napasnya, "Terserah padamu saja" ujarnya. Ken mengangguk dan bilang, "Kita nanti sore kepantai saja hyung, hari ini aku sangat ingin melihat sunset"

Leo tersenyum tipis, saking tipisnya sampai tidak terlihat, "Baiklah jika itu maumu"

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, Ken sekarang duduk menatap Leo yang sedang memasak dengan telaten. Untuk hari ini, giliran Leo yang memasak.

"Kami pulang!"

Pintu dorm terbuka, pasangan magnae yang masih diragukan hubungannya ini, ternyata sudah pulang.

Leo keluar dari dapur, "Hongbin, Hyuk, jika kalian belum makan. Makanlah bersama kami" Ujar Leo. Lalu masuk kembali kedapur, tanpa menunggu jawaban. Karena Leo tau, pasti mereka akan menganga dan mengatakan "Its miracle! Leo hyung berbicara sebanyak itu!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Betul, kini mereka berdua menganga dan mengucapkan persis apa yang Leo tebak.

"Leo hyung berbicara sebanyak itu pada kita?" Ujar Hyuk. Hongbin hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Sore harinya...

"Yak Jaehwany! Ayolah keburu malam..." Leo kini mulai kesal. Harusnya mereka berangkat satu jam yang lalu, tapi, gara-gara Ken yang mandi dan berdandan sangat lama. Padahal menurutnya dengan keadaan apapun Ken tetap cantik.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar NKen terbuka. Terlihat Ken yang berpakaian cukup modis. Tidak terlalu mencolok.

Ia mengenakan celana _jins_ warna putih dengan kemeja yang berwarna senada dengan celananya, ia juga memakai rompi _jins_ yang terdapat pin-pin lucu dibagian dada kanannya. Wajahnya ia poles tipis menggunakan bedak, tak lupa eyeliner juga. _Style_ rambutnya kini berubah juga, ia mengkriting sedikit rambutnya. Sangat imut.

"Taekwoon-I hyung eodiseo?."

Ken berjalan menuruni tangga, sambil memanggil Leo. Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Taekwoon-I hyung diluar, pikirnya.

Ken akhirnya pergi keluar dorm, setelah menempelkan note dimeja makan untuk Hongbin dan Hyuk. Tas hitam yang ada dikursi meja yang entah apa isinya ia pakai.

Kini terlihat Leo yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil pribadinya. Menunggu Ken.

Leo tersenyum melihat Ken. Imut, pikirnya.

Leo segera membukakan pintu untuk Ken. Masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Ken terus mengoceh tanpa henti, mungkin karena senang?. Bahkan ia pun juga mengoceh tentang cara Leo menembak cintanya dulu.

* * *

_**3 Tahun yang lalu...**_

_**Suara langkah kaki itu makin keras.**_

_**"Hah hah.. maafkan aku, aku terlambat hyungnim"**_

_**Ken kini terlihat begitu acak-acakan, Leo yang menunggu lama itu hanya diam.**_

_**Setelah deru napasnya mulai teratur, ia bertanya "Kenapa hyungnim menyuruhku kemari?"**_

_**Leo tidak menjawab, tangannya hanya menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu balasan atau pertanyaan dari Ken.**_

_**Ken hanya menatap bingung kepergian Leo. Pandangannya beralih kepada kertas yang ia pegang, ia membolak-baliknya. Dan mencoba membuka lipatan kertasnya.**_

_**"Apa ini?"**_

_**Ratusan pertanyaan muncul dikepala Ken. Walau pintar, Ken bukan anak IT yang belajar tentang angka 0 dan 1, dan lain sebagainya.**_

_**Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pohon rindang, ia duduk dibawahnya, dan menyenderinya.**_

_**Ia membuka lagi kertas yang diberikan Leo, penasaran. Itu yang dirasakan Ken saat ini.**_

_**Ken menghela napasnya, "Sebaiknya aku bertanya sama Daewon hyung saja" Ujarnya.**_

_**Ken berdiri, dan berlari pelan menuju apartement pribadi milik Daewon yang terletak didekat daerah itu.**_

_**"Hyung kau tau ini artinya apa?" Tanya Ken. Ia menyerahkan surat itu ke Daewon.**_

_**Daewon membacanya, dan langsung tertawa keras.**_

_**01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101 00111111 **_

_**Itu yang tertulis disuratnya.**_

_**"Hey Jaehwan-a dari siapa kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Daewon disela tawanya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, karena menurutnya yang mengirim ini sangat tidak gantle.**_

_**"Memang artinya apa sih hyung"**_

_**"Artinya, 'I love you Would you be mine?'" Jelas Daewon. "Ah iya, ini namanya kode biner" Lanjutnya.**_

_**Ken langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Taekwoon hyungnim menyukainya?, batinya tak percaya.**_

_**Daewon melambai-lambaikan tangannya kewajah Ken. tidak ada respon, Ken juga tidak berkedip sama sekali.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One week later...**_

_**"Taekwoon hyungnim!" Panggil Ken. Akhirnya dia menemukan Leo. Kini mereka sedang istirahat setelah syuting Mydol untuk yang pertama kali. **_

_**Leo diam, seolah tidak mendengar suaranya. Ken cemberut melihat itu.**_

_**"Taekwoon hyungnim, tentang suratmu yang seminggu lalu, Aku-" Ken sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Walau wajah Leo terlihat datar, hatinya sangat cemas menunggu jawaban Ken.**_

_**"A-ku menerimamu hyung, walau kau tidak gantle sama sekali" Jelas Ken, suaranya mengecil saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Dan dari nada suaranya, ia sangat gugup.**_

_**Kini sebuah keajaiban muncul! Leo tersenyum secara langsung didepan Ken. Tentu, ini membuat Ken terperangah.**_

_**"Terimakasih Jaehwany" Ujar Leo. Senyumnya masih terlihat. Ia begitu bahagia sekarang.**_

* * *

"Kau lucu hyung…waktu kau pertama kali tersenyum padaku dulu, haha" Ken tertawa keras, Leo gemas mendengarnya.

Leo tiba-tiba mencium pipi Ken. Dan bilang "Jika kau tidak diam aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini". Ken terdiam, menunduk dengan wajah merah malu.

"Pantainya indah~" Teriak Ken. Leo hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Ken yang kekanak kanakan.

"Jaehwany! Ayo kita membeli makan" Ajak Leo. Namun Ken menggeleng. Dan melepas Tas yang ia pakai.

"Aku sudah membuat makanan" Leo mengernyit bingung, Kapan Jaehwany memasak?, pikirnya.

Ken yang sepertinya tau apa yang dipikirkan Leo menjawab,

"Saat kau tidur siang tadi." Lalu mengangguk. Tapi Leo masih heran, kenapa ia tidak melihat Ken membawa tas?.

Ken membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan makanannya.

"Selamat makan!" Ujar keduanya.

.

* * *

.

"Sunset dimulai!" Tiba-tiba Ken berteriak dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah matahari terbenam. Ckckck. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Hyung! Ayo kita berfoto!" Ajak Ken. Ia mengambil kamera didalam tas hitamnya. Leo berdiri, dan duduk disebelah Ken.

Ckrik.. Ckrik.. Ckrik..

Mereka langsung mengambil gambar dengan banyak pose.

Leo pun kembali duduk ketempat semula. Didepan Ken. Dan kembali makan makanan yang tersisa.

Tut.. tut..

Ponsel Ken tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Ada sebuah panggilan, dan itu dari Hakyeon. Ia memandang Leo seperti berkata 'Hakyeon hyung menelepon'. Leo mengangguk "Angkatlah" Katanya.

"Yeoboseyo Hakyeon hyung"

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah berada didorm sekarang!"

Ada yang perlu kita ketahui, sampai saat ini Ken masih malu untuk mengungkapkan kalau Leo itu kekasihnya.

"A-aku sedang disungai han sekarang, s-sendiri" Ujar Ken gugup. Leo hanya menatap diam Ken, ia memaklumi kalau Ken malu untuk menyebar luaskan hubungan dengannya kepada semua orang, walaupun itu member vixx.

"Iyakah? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu tidak hyung"

"Kalau begitu coba lihat disekitarmu, ada sesuatu"

Sontak kedua mata Ken melirik sekitarnya dengan gugup. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang saat ia melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kearahnya, dengan senyuman. Tapi jika dilihat secara detail, ia bukan tersenyum senang, tapi tersenyum dengan aura yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Hahaha.. Aku tau kau berbohong padaku... Tak apa kau pergi dengan Leo, diakan kekasihmu?" Hakyeon berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Yasudah, bye Ken" Lanjutnya. Dan menutup telpon secara sepihak.

_Kenapa Hakyeon hyung bisa tau kalau aku dan Taekwoon-i hyung sepasang kekasih? Mana mungkin Taekwoon-i hyung bilang pada Hakyeon hyung, dia kan sudah berjanji kalau tidak akan menyebar berita hubungan mereka._

Ken sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang berkecamuk. Ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Hai..." Seseorang memanggil.

KenLeo otomatis menoleh. "L-Leo hyung? Ken hyung? Kalian disini?" Ternyata, yang menyapa KenLeo adalah Ravi.

"Rabi-ya! Ayo keburu malam.."

Hakyeon berteriak dari kejauhan, ternyata ia sudah berdiri dengan percaya dirinya, disamping motor Ravi.

Ravi menghela napas. Tidak tau maksud daro hyungnya itu.

"Yasudah, selamat menikmati kencannya hyungdeul, aku pergi dulu" pamit Ravi. Lalu berlari kearah Hakyeon dan motornya.

* * *

"Dasar Hakyeon gila, kenapa dia begitu blablabla.." Gerutu Leo.

Awalnya Ken hanya diam melihat Leo, namun kini wajah Leo sudah merah padam karena amarah. Itu membuat Ken kalang kabut bingung mau ngapain, akhirnya ia lebih memilih duduk disamping Leo.

"Hyung" Ken mencoba memanggil Leo. Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Taekwoon-i hyung!" Ia mencoba memanggil lagi. Tidak ada respon lagi.

Huft, Ken menghela napas. sebernarnya Taekwoon-i hyung kenapa sih marah-marah, batinnya.

Chup..

Ken kini mulai jerah dengan Leo. Ia memutuskan untuk mencium pipi Leo, dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Leo. Ia juga menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Leo. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sifat manjanya, agar Leo tidak terendam emosi lagi.

"Jangan marah lagi hyung" Ujar Ken.

Leo memandang Ken dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hening, keduanya terdiam semua.

Akhirnya Leo mengannguk, bagaimana bisa ia marah kalau Ken sedang bertingkah manja?.

Ken tersenyum melihatnya. Kini tangannya berpindah melingkar dileher Leo. Tubuhnya dengan Leo hanya berjarak sekitar satu setengah cm kurang lebihnya.

"Saranghaeyo, Taekwoon-i hyung"

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah tiga tahun ini Ken mengucapkan kata I love you pada Leo secara langsung.

Dulu, jika Leo mengucapkan I love you pada Ken. Ken pasti hanya menjawab "Iya, Aku tahu".

.

.

.

.

Lengan Leo kini mulai melingkar dipinggang Ken.

"Nado Saranghaeyo Jaehwany" Ujar Leo, dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka berdua berpelukan.

/

/

/

**END!**

Uwahh.. akhirnya Jae kembali bikin fanfic^^ ini gak ada yang minta sequel WYSS sebenarnya. Tapi Jae cuma pengen bikin Keo fic, tapi bingung apa alurnya.

D-Day LIVE FANTASIA! Ada kah starlight indo yang nonton?

Akhir kata...

Mind to review?


End file.
